All You're Giving Me Is Friction
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt a CD, having him listen to it. And later, gives surprises him with a gift that involves some of the music that was on the CD. And together they decide to put the new gift to good use. Pretty much smut with no or very little plot thrown in.


**This started out as headcanon and then morphed into a story of its own. So I thought that I'd write it in my spare time. When I'm not working on Of Love and Romance or doing things for school. Luckily, I had time today and I was able to finish it. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**But first, a warning. This story does contain the use of a vibrator. If that's not something that you're okay with, then I suggest not reading it. But, if you want to continue...well. There was a warning. Anywho, if you want to actually see what the product looks like, then just go to the ohmibod website (just add the w's and the com) and it's the Freestyle G. (Though, since it's not made for a guys use I did have to alter it just a little bit.)  
**

_**Disclaimer:** _Glee isn't mine. I don't own it in any way. I just simply enjoy writing about the characters.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, looking out the window as the turn off for the mall passed by. A puff of air huffed angrily out of Kurt's mouth and Blaine saw two material covered arms cross in front of Kurt's chest. "Why did you miss the turn for the mall? You said we would go shopping." When Blaine didn't say anything Kurt took a moment to think, wheels turning in his head. "This doesn't have to do with earlier this week does it?" The blue eyed boy finally asked, eyes on the teen behind the steering wheel.

At first Blaine answered with a grin. Then he went on to say, "You listened to it, right?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, mind already going back to the start of the week.

Monday morning Blaine strutted up to Kurt's locker, leaning against the closed metal beside Kurt's. Kurt shut the door with a soft click, turning to Blaine, who in turn offered a huge smirk to the taller boy. Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes Blaine could be too happy in the early morning. And on a Monday no less. "Blaine, you do know it's Monday, right?" Kurt had asked the other boy.

"I made something for you." Was Blaine's answer.

Both boys left the spot at Kurt's locker, walking down the hall. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the main hallway, to a less crowded stairwell. Kurt offered a perfectly arched eyebrow in silent question but Blaine was digging in his shoulder bag. He pulled out a simple silver CD enclosed in a clear case. "It's not much, just some songs that I sang. I want you to listen to them when you can. And let me know what you think."

The CD passed from Blaine's fingers to Kurt's, and the pale boy stored it inside the bag on his shoulder. Kurt had agreed and when he got home he did just as he said. The next morning Kurt sauntered up to Blaine's locker. "You're voice always sounds amazing. I don't know why you wanted me to listen to them."

Blaine's locker clicked closed and the hazel eyed boy was looking at Kurt. "Good morning, Kurt." Was his reply.

Kurt ignored the sass and continued. "I didn't even know you had our performance of Candles with the Warblers. Or Perfect from when Lady Music week when we sang to Santana." -Blaine grinned an I-have-my-ways smirk- "But why did you want me to listen to all of them?"

"You'll see." Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt off to their classroom as he continued. "We have a long weekend this week. Would you want to go shopping?"

"Don't worry." Blaine said, bringing Kurt back to the present. "This will be better than shopping."

Kurt remained silent, watching out the window. It didn't take long for him to realize they were on the route to Blaine's house. Kurt turned to Blaine, but the ex-Warbler beat him to speaking. "Everything will be explained soon. You trust me, right?"

"Yes." Kurt told him. "I can't help being curious, though."

The two of them lapsed into silence, but the rest of the ride was quick and Blaine was then pulling into the driveway, his yard void of any other cars. It wasn't anything new. Kurt quickly grew accustom to it being him and Blaine in the house. Neither boy was going to complain, not when it meant they were safe to explore each other without fear of being caught. Blaine shut the car off and Kurt slid out of the door, meeting Blaine in front of it a second later. Together they walked into the house and up into Blaine's room.

Kurt heard the soft click of Blaine's door closing and turned to lock hazel and blue. "You know, if you wanted to come to your house you didn't have to fool me with the illusion of shopping. You know I wouldn't have said no."

Blaine smiled bashfully. "It was part of the surprise." Kurt shot him a typical Kurt look, the kind that said 'you're full of it, but I love you.' But Blaine was crossing the room, arms reaching out to pull Kurt close, one holding him tightly by the waist, the other angling his face. Lips melded together, Kurt's breath already hitching, as if it were their first kiss all over again. Unlike their first one, though, there was less uncertainty, more passion and granted access to Kurt's mouth. Tongues tasted and danced together in their unusual tango. Blaine pulled away with a playful nip, not missing Kurt's pink tongue darting out to lick his lips, gathering the remaining taste of Blaine into his mouth.

Blue eyes locked with hazel, briefly, before Kurt was pulling Blaine back to him, tongue darting out to lick into Blaine's mouth. Sparks igniting between the two of them, as always. Both boys would have sworn that the room was getting hotter, though it didn't push them apart. Kurt finally pulled back, eyes searching Blaine's face, curiosity finally getting the better of him. "So what is the surprise?" Kurt finally had to ask. "Why did you have me listen to that CD?"

For the first time all day, Blaine looked uncertain. Nervous. Kurt watched the emotions play across the other boy's face. Hazel eyes locking with Kurt's, watching for any reaction. Though, Kurt couldn't possibly say for sure what Blaine was looking for. Nothing had happened yet, but after a minute, Blaine seemed like he was satisfied. Still uncertain, but satisfied. "I, umm, got you something." He finally spoke. "Well, us." He added, correcting his words.

Kurt was about to ask what that had to do with the CD, because he wasn't able to piece the two pieces of the puzzle together. He watched as Blaine crossed the room again, to his bedside drawer. As Kurt's curiosity peaked more, he involuntarily took a step toward Blaine, trying to peak over the other boy's shoulder. It didn't take long for Blaine to pull out a white box and close his drawer. At first Kurt couldn't tell anything other than that it was a white rectangular box with pink and black writing on it.

Blaine sat down on his bed, box still in hand, and cautiously, Kurt followed, unable to take his eyes off the box. Once he was sitting beside Blaine, he was finally able to see the whole box. Sleek -almost silky looking with its gloss- and completely white, minus the colored writing and the picture of top. The picture of a pink vibrator, long and turned up at the tip with a wide base.

A gasp left Kurt's mouth as his eyes widened, watching the box, talking it in. When Blaine spoke, he sounded as if he were a long distance away even though Kurt knew he was right beside him. "I thought it would be a good surprise. To try something new. It's okay to say no."

Blue eyes snapped up, looking at Blaine. Kurt couldn't deny that what Blaine was presenting him with wasn't hot. It wasn't anything they had talked about before, but Kurt couldn't deny it wasn't something he thought about. "I want to." Was all Kurt said in reply.

Kurt saw the arousal that shot though Blaine's body at his words. Grinned, knowing he held the ability to make Blaine tremble at the found of his voice. But still, even after Blaine revealed their new toy, Kurt wasn't able to piece together what it and the CD had to do with each other. Not until Blaine whispered "Open it."

Spurred on, Kurt's fingers hooked around the white top and pulled until it was separate from the bottom. Inside a thick, white silky pamphlet the size of the box covered the rest of the content. Quickly,, Kurt pulled it out, tossing it aside to reveal the rest of the things inside. Fit into the rest of the box was white plastic with the same glossy shine as the rest of the item. Place into the dips and spaces of the plastic was a plug -letting Kurt know it was rechargeable. Beside it was a white rounded rectangle with words written on it. On one end Kurt saw a headphone symbol with the place to plug them in. And on the other was a small corded jack -like what he would plug into his iPod. To the side was a dial, almost as if it controlled volume.

Finally, above the two, was the vibrator. Completely smooth and pink. Just like on the front of the box the end turned up and the end was a white circle. Separating the base from the rest of the toy was a white band. There was a flower shaped control on it. What Kurt assumed to be the vibration settings for the toy.

Then Kurt was pulling the pink instrument out of it's protective white plastic sheath. Kurt let out a tiny gasp at the heaviness of the machine. Without thinking, his fingers ran over it, taking in the silky smoothness of the toy all the way to the tip. Heard Blaine groan as thing, long, pale fingers traced the object.

As he turned it in his hand he was able to see the button on the white band better. The flower held five petals each with a different symbol, but Kurt's blue eyes were automatically pulled to the one with the eight note on it. Suddenly, everything clicked together in his mind. The new toy. The CD. Why Blaine needed Kurt to listen to the music. Blaine got them a toy that would vibrate to music. Kurt's eyes finally snapped up to connect with Blaine's.

"I thought you'd like it better if you preapproved all the possible music." Blaine said with a shrug, knowing -seeing it on Kurt's face- that he put it together.

Kurt nods, not knowing what all to say, as Blaine popped the white controller out of the box before taking the lid and putting it back together and setting it odd the bed. "I already charged it." He told Kurt with a grin.

Together they shed their clothes -occasionally helping the other, just so fingers could touch skin- in a flourish of limbs. Kurt propped himself back against the pillows, making himself comfortable while Blaine set the toy down on his bedside table. The smaller boy leaned down kissing Kurt long and deep. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can talk about it first. I know that you like-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him, pressing pale pink back to warm red, tongue delving in mapping the familiar cavern of Blaine's mouth. Pulling back he continued, "I said I want to."

"Just making sure." Blaine told him, going back to his drawer and pulling out the lube.

He popped the cap, squeezing some onto his fingers. His hazel eyes flicking up to Kurt sprawled on his bed before he was pushing pale legs wider apart. Then was prepping the other male, though not as well as he usually did. The toy was small enough that no preparation would have been okay, but Blaine never chanced anything with Kurt.

Satisfied, he pulled back, hearing Kurt's whimper at the loss. The whimper that always made Blaine's cock twitch and ache to be inside his boyfriend. But now wasn't the time for that. He gave a couple of pumps to his own member, staving off the ache he felt. Then he was once again digging in the drawer on his bedside table. Kurt watched as he placed headphones and his iPod on the bed. Then he was grabbing the white controlled and the pink vibrator.

"Here." Blaine said, handing the headphones to Kurt. As Kurt pressed the small speakers into his ears Blaine took the silvery metal plug and connected it to the white remote. Then Kurt watched as the connected the white controller to his music player. Quickly, Blaine lubed the toy before tossing the bottle onto his bedside table. Eyes met again, excited and so sure of what was to come.

Holding one of Kurt's legs, Blaine pushed the toy in, making Kurt shift, his body accepting the new object. Blaine pumps the machine in and the out and back in a couple of times, ripping a whimper from Kurt's throat. Blaine reached over to the controlled, clicking the switch on and sliding the dial up a little. Blue eyes watched as he moved to his iPod, pulling up the music. A second later the sound of trumpets -followed then by Blaine's tenor belting out the beginning of It's Not Unusual- was filling his ears. Kurt briefly thought that the dial on the remote wasn't for volume as Blaine adjusted it on the player. As Blaine's voice continued in his ears, Kurt felt -could see Blaine moving- the toy slide out and back in as Blaine fucked him. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that slipped past his lips.

Blaine pulled the instrument out to the tip once again, leaving Kurt feeling empty, the loss making him whine as he looked at Blaine. However, before Kurt had time to process it, Blaine was hitting the petal that held the picture of the music note. Instantly, vibrations erupted from the machine, as Blaine pushed it back in. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened and then snapped shut, strangled whimpers getting caught high in his throat.

Kurt felt the vibrations dancing long to the beat of the music, intensifying when Blaine growled out the words, as the sound snaked out of the player, through the cords, and into Kurt's ears. As the song decrescendoed, the movements of the vibrator slowed with it. Both devices stopped at the same time -the song ending. Kurt's eyes opened, looking at Blaine at the next song started to play. The version of Candles that Blaine suggested they preform at Regionals -right before he confessed that he liked Kurt, before their first kiss- started then.

This time the vibrations, while still strong enough to make Kurt moan, weren't as intense. Blaine started pumping the toy into him, thrusting it in before pulling it out. Kurt's hips shifted, rocking and moving with the same tempo Blaine set. The song continued through, vibrations stronger during Blaine's parts and less when Kurt sung., the fluctuation enough to tear noise after noise from Kurt's parted lips.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned out, lust blown blue eyes rolling back in his head.

When the song ended Blaine continued his movement, fucking Kurt with the toy. The next song started -Blaine could hear part of the beat but wasn't able to identify the song- and Kurt's back arched high off the bed, half scream ripping at his throat. Blaine reached for the remote, sliding the dial up more, and instantly, he could hear the sound increase as the setting escalated the vibrations. He watched as Kurt's head whipped back and forth, tousling his hair -one of Blaine favorite things about Kurt, how his always perfect hair would become messy and disheveled. One of the ear pieces fell out of Kurt's ear, and Blaine could hear their duet playing. Perfect, one of the songs they always sang to one another. The ex-Warbler couldn't help but smile as the thought about the extra meaning that this dong would have now.

But Blaine's thoughts didn't stay astray for long before turning back to the quickly unraveling Kurt. He grabbed the abandoned earpiece, pushing it back into Kurt's ear. Long brown lashes fluttered, revealing cloudy blue eyes. Kurt whimpered his thanks to Blaine. And then we was reaching up, pulling Blaine's face to his by tugging on too gelled hair. Lips connected, searing and all consuming. Blaine shifted back, breaking the kiss, leaving Kurt to pant and whimper at the shortness of it. But Blaine continued to move the toy, in and out of Kurt, making eyes roll as flames licked at his insides.

Perfect ended, and when the next song started there wasn't a gradual increase in the music, so the vibrations went from stopped to strong pulses to the beat. "Oh god, Blaine." Kurt moaned as his ears filled with Blaine's version of Everybody Talks.

Blaine reached for the control and turned it the rest of the way. Kurt's reaction to the change was instant. Hips rocking against the machine more, building up more and more friction. Blaine angled the vibrator more, and this time as he fucked his boyfriend, the vibration tip hit directing against his prostate.

This time when Kurt whimpered out Blaine's name, the dark haired male knew he was close to the edge. A couple more thrusts of the toy had Kurt's back bowing up, his cock pulsing, while ribbons streaming out across his stomach. Blaine watched as Kurt's orgasm rocketed throughout his body -Blaine's love of Kurt's hair falling second only to seeing Kurt orgasm. The vibrations against his prostate enough to get him off. Then Blaine was pulling the pink bauble out, switching it off before tossing it across his bed, watching as the tremors of Kurt's orgasm made his muscles ripple under his porcelain skin.

Finally, Blaine moved a hand down to pump at his own erection, weeping from watching Kurt. Unable to ignore how own need anymore. Needing his own release.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes open and watching the other teen. When he didn't get an answer, Kurt sat up. He placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips as he swatted his hand away. Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look, and Kurt simply replied with, "Now I get to help you."


End file.
